To the reader
by Hiddenray
Summary: Natsu and Naruto become pen pals And Exchange a few letters. Why not read, some of these letters. (Discontinued, up for adoption.)
1. Chapter 1

_**To Mr. Disclaimer: We both know that I don't own either Naruto nor Fairy tail... kindly leave me alone...or else!**_

_**Hiddenray's Note: Both of them are about the same age... and well... on with the story!**_

**To Natsu,**

Hello, how are you doing?

I just got released from the hospital, the Pervy sage just said that we'll be going on a training trip.

I'm gonna miss my friends here.

Anyway, tell me more about this Erza girl that you mentioned last time.

**From, Naruto.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**To Naruto,**

I'm going great.

I hope you get stronger on your training, I wanna fight you someday.

About Erza... well... the best word to describe her is..._sadistic._

She teaches me how to read this new language called _English_...but, whacks my head with a sword whenever I make a mistake.

It really hurts!

Anyways, Happy can say about 20 words now, yesterday he said, 'this fish is MINES!' hahaha... it was funny because he was pointing at a picture.

**P.S. **Have you ever had the urge to punch a certain someone for a particular reason? ... just asking.

**From, Natsu.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**To Natsu,**

Oh I know _exactly _what you mean.

There's this guy, _Sasuke, s_o he just ups and goes rogue one day, and I had to go find him, so after getting killed almost five times in a day, I finally find him, and guess what he does... HE PUTS A HOLE INTO MY SHOULDER! and let me tell you, it did NOT tickle!

Anyway, the perv barely teaches me anything... all he does is go to hotels with naked ladies in them, I think those girls must be really poor, they couldn't even afford shirts, but pervy sage was kind enough to donate some money to them.

**P.S. **I won a lot of money in this card game they call polka, no...pokey..no...aha! Poker! Yeah, its really easy, I just kept throwing cards on the table and the butler guy kept saying I had a royal flush!

**From, Naruto.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**To Naruto,**

I think that you should trick the sage into training you, its what _I _did with Igneel.

By the way, Erza got a new armor... I swear, I think those things keep getting shorter every time she uses them.

I hope those hotel girls can earn enough money to buy clothes, I hate it when people get sick.

**P.S. **I learned a new way to catch fish, three words... Boil. The. Lake.

**From, Natsu.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_**Hiddenray's Note: Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**To Mr. Disclaimer: We both know that I don't own either Naruto nor Fairy tail... kindly leave me alone...or else!**_

_**Hiddenray's Note: Thanks for reading chapter one! **_

And now... 'To the reader', chapter two.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**To Natsu,**

I tried your way of catching fish...it didn't end well.

At first, I told the pervy sage to use a fire jutsu on the lake, but steam started coming out.

Then I told him to try it underwater, let's say... he refused.

I was forced to use violence... in other words, drowned him.

It was funny until he started choking me.

**P.S. **What do you do when you have overgrown reptiles talk down on you?

**From, Naruto.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**To Naruto,**

Try giving him some weed... Its what _I _did with Igneel.

Stuff his face with grass while he sleeps.

Then call him cattle! Igneel got _pissed _when I called him cattle.

**P.S. **If you actually _do _take my advice; then beware of the mighty tail slap!

**From, Natsu.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**To Natsu,**

The weed didn't work... I think he actually liked it.

Calling him cattle... some things are better left unknown... it would scare you.

Anyway, I was attacked in my sleep last night... it did not go well... my jumpsuit will never be the same...*sniff*...a moment of silence please...

... Thanks... and now I got a _new _jumpsuit!

The dark patches attracts less attention, but I _think_ I can live with what little orange I can get.

**P.S. **Me and the sage were attacked by a really old hag who was in charge of the shop where those poor ladies worked... the way she stared at my whisker marks just gave me the creeps...she even told me, she'd keep me warm or whatever... now _that_ was just creepy.

**From, Naruto.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**To Naruto,**

Erza told me that you should stay away from those types of women.

She also told me to stay away from Gothic white-haired girls.

But I think she's just sour from losing a fight with Mira.

Oh! Have I told you about Lisana? She's one of the first people to believe that I was raised by a dragon... she's fun to hang out with.

Lisana can also change into different animals, I especially liked her cat soul transformation.

**From, Natsu.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**To Natsu,**

It sounds like you and this Lisana are pretty close.

Not to brag but, I got girls waiting for me back at home...yup! I'm like a celebrity, the girls all want me, the guys envy me and my teammate keeps asking me for dates.

It gets pretty exhausting after a while, I'm sure Sasuke left because he felt so small compared to me.

Life is sweet for me.

**P.S. **The pervy sage asked if you could describe what Erza looks like in one of those armors.

**From, Naruto.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**To Naruto,**

Hello, how are you doing?

I'm one of Natsu's friends...if you're wondering why the firecracker didn't write the letter himself, that's because he was caught sneaking into Erza's closet... he was also stupid enough to wear one of her armors.

I read your last letter, and I think you are also a hopeless idiot who is blinded with his fantasies, there is _no _way, and I mean _no_ way, that you have a group of girls asking you out if you wear a bright orange jumpsuit.

And so, Natsu won't be writing anything until his arms are... _not _broken.

**P.S.** When Erza puts on her armor, she reminds me of my teacher... or an exhibitionist, one or the other, its the same thing.

**Sincerely, Gray-Sama.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_**Hiddenray's Note: Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**To Mr. Disclaimer: We both know that I don't own either Naruto nor Fairy tail... kindly leave me alone...or else!**_

_**Hiddenray's Note: Thank you all for reading the first two chapters.**_

_**Enjoy chapter 3.**_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**To Naruto,**

I can't believe its been _two months_ since the last time I wrote to you.

I had to fight a _demon_ in human form. My arms were broken, legs bent and I had a concussion, but, it was _all_ worth it... just to call her fat and ugly... while wearing her flame empress armor.

Don't judge me! It had _flame_ in its name! What else did she expect, she's the one who told me that she had the hottest body in that armor... I knew I _way_ hotter than her, and Its not like I _liked_ that armor... I was just testing it out for her.

Anyway, I found out that Gray read your last letter and wrote back to you. Don't worry about him, I burned all his clothes. It was underwhelming, it was like he didn't even care...*sigh*.

Moving on, what did you want to tell me in your last letter? ... I couldn't actually read it because that would mean walking to my mail box, and my legs were bent funny... so Gray and Mira came to visit me and he just _rudely_ took my mail, I mean, who _does_ that!?

Well, Its time I took my painkillers, write back!

**From, Natsu.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**To Natsu,**

Congratulations on your recovery!

I seriously know how being stuck in a hospital feels like, its depressing, its uncomfortable and you wanna pee a lot.

So I had the... what's the opposite of pleasure?... um, I had the opportunity of getting to know a little bit of what you have to go through, since Gray is your rival and all that.

In my last letter, I wrote how lucky you are for getting a girl like Lisana as your girlfriend, you are one lucky guy!

For me, its just traveling with an old man around the unknowns. Its not as glamorous as it sounds. Not to mention the demon I'm stuck with. The stupid fox won't even talk to me!

Anyways, write back and punch Gray for me.

**From, Naruto.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**To Naruto,**

I punched Gray for you... it was hilarious. I was like, "Hey, Gray... can you come here for a sec." And then _BAM! _right in the face.

By the way, Lisana and me are just friends..._just_.._friends_.

I remember you telling me about a guy in the sound four, let's see, he had; spider like characteristics, the ability to walk on walls, had enhanced spider like senses and could shoot webs out of his body.

That sounds like some sort of made up character from a child's story book.

Now if you wanted something scary, try Mira on one of her 'bad days of the month' as she calls it. She turns into a total psycho. _Then_ she starts touching _Lauxis_... or Canna. It gets _weird_ when she starts touching Canna.

Well, that's pretty much all _I_ had to say. Peace!

**From, Natsu.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**To Natsu,**

Mira sounds like a _pushover._.. what you should _really_ look out for, is a snake-faced white guy, he gives of a 'I'm gonna bite you' vibe.

Then he does this thing with his tongue... he can like, make it longer and his neck too. I mean, he might sound like a green guy who wears a turban and a cape... but seriously, He does _not_ wear a cape.

In the end, all I want to say is that... I DARE YA' ! I dare you... to go and steal a pair of Mira's clothes... or panties.

Remember to describe how they feel and all that.

**P.S. **This was the pervy sage's idea...but he also bribed me...Ramen, my only weakness.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**To Naruto,**

No wonder Natsu was acting up more than usual. You just _had_ to Dare him didn't you.

He was caught... _again_. There is suppose to be a limit to how much _stupid_ someone could do.

By the way, I read all your letters.

Natsu was caught holding a pair of Mira's Bras. It was brutal... he's not hurt _physically_.

He's in a corner rocking himself back and forth _because_ he wasn't hurt physically.

And now he won't take off that scarf.

I hope you're proud of yourself.

**From, A flying cat.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_**Hiddenray's Note: Thank you all for reading ... and I hope you keep reading if you know what's good for you.**_


End file.
